


Her Face Was Red

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: I lost a bet, so now all of you get to suffer through a zombie apocalypse fic with me! At least it has DiaYou.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Her Face Was Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts).



“I forbid it.”  
  
You had really been hoping to get away with this one. _I really should’ve known better by now, huh?_ _  
_  
“What?”  
“You are not going out right now, You.”  
“But Chika-chan-” You protested, looking over her shoulder past the doorway.  
“But nothing. She is a bad influence.”  
“Dia, we need to thin the herd. If we don’t take some out now, they’re going to completely overwhelm us when we do need to go out. We’re not going to wade into the thick of it, just sneak around and take out a handful of stragglers.”  
  
Dia poked her mole in obvious frustration. It was usually pretty cute when she did that, but in that moment it frustrated You as well.  
  
“What part of ‘I forbid it’ do you not understand? I am the leader here.”  
“I know you are. Ruby-chan knows it, Kanan-chan knows it, Hanamaru-chan knows it, and believe it or not, Chika-chan knows it too.”  
“Then they should all know that it is far too dangerous.” Dia stated matter-of-factly.  
  
You slumped in the doorframe. _Can’t she see the sense of it? We’ve gotta take ‘em out before they get to us!_  
  
“Come on. Chika-chan would be coming with me, it’s not like I’m abandoning the buddy system! Plus, you and Kanan-chan are here to protect Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan, so it’s not like we’d be leaving you defenseless.”  
“It’s not safe, and you’re not doing it.”  
“It’s not safe to leave the horde unchecked!” You whisper-yelled.  
  
Dia put her hands in her lap. You looked away for a moment, sighing. _I hope I was quiet enough._ _  
_  
“I am trying to protect you, You.”  
“And I’m trying to protect you, Dia. You’re my girlfriend, and the others are my dear friends. I can’t let us get overrun if it can be avoided.”  
“And if you don’t come back? What am I to do then?”  
“We’ll be back. Promise. You know how capable we are, right? You’ve complimented me on it before.”  
“That may be the case, but…”  
  
 _Puppy-dog eyes: on._  
  
“Please? I’ll give you a big kiss before we leave!”  
“You think that will sway me?”  
  
Chuckling, You put a hand behind her head.  
  
“Well, it was worth a shot. I do genuinely believe this is the best course of action, though. The fewer there are out there, the fewer that can ambush us on supply runs.”  
  
 _If we don’t organise something now, who knows what Chika-chan will do? She’s getting so antsy lately, and now that she’s got this idea in her head… if she decides to go alone… Mm. Snap out of it, You! You can’t let Dia know about that, it’d jeopardise this whole situation._ _  
__  
_“I suppose you’re already prepared to head out?”  
  
 _Before you can change your mind? Yes. Chika-chan may be kinda slow, but she’s not an idiot._ _  
__  
_“We are.”  
“And this won’t take long?”  
“An hour, two hours. We won’t stay out long, just enough to stealthily clean the streets a bit. Nice and quiet, nice and safe. If we get in trouble, we’ll keep the horde away from base and get back ASAP.”  
“Warmups?”  
“Guaranteed!”  
“Quality check?”  
“Gone over everything thrice, it’s all in tip-top shape!”  
  
Fists clenched in Dia’s lap.  
  
“And you’ll kiss me before you go?”  
“Mhm!”  
“... Alright. But you’d better be back quickly and unharmed. Have I made myself clear?”  
“Crystal!”  
  
A gesture brought You closer.  
  
“I guess you want that kiss now, huh?”  
  
Dia’s brows furrowed as much as her cheeks flushed.  
  
“Just. Do it.”  
“I love you, Dia.”  
  
The kiss was slow and delicate, a deeply loving moment of care with the sense that both were etching it into their memories just in case. Despite that, You couldn’t help but chuckle breaking from it. Her face was red.  
  
“I love you too, You.”  
  
Her face was redder. She buried it in a hug.  
  
“I’ll protect you. I’ll protect all of you. I’ll come home soon, and I’ll give you lots and lots more kisses to celebrate!”  
“Y-yes, well. You’d better keep Chika-san in line too.”  
“For sure!”  
“I look forward to your return.”  
“Awwwww! I look forward to seeing you again too. Take good care of Ruby-chan and the others for me until we get back, yeah?”  
“Naturally.”  
  
A solid pat on the back, and You broke the embrace.  
  
“Well! I’ll see you in a bit. Again, I love you!”  
“I love you too.”  
  
Out of Dia’s room carefully, and into the main room where the others were waiting. Beaming, she gave two thumbs up.  
  
“She’s letting you out?” Kanan queried.  
“Yup! Just for a bit, but enough to get some cleanup done.”  
  
Chika reached her hand out to Hanamaru, gesturing with a smug look on her face. Hanamaru begrudgingly paid up, which Chika counted thoroughly before pocketing.  
  
“You really bet on that, huh?”  
“Not my idea, zura!”  
“You did go along with it though…” Ruby mumbled.  
“Fufu, so she did! And now I’m that much richer!”  
“Does it really matter though? Even when we do see folks to trade with, we don’t really use yen anymore.”  
“Kanan-chan, please let me have this.”  
“Fair enough, mate. Guess we’ll see you two later then, huh?”  
  
Leaping up, Chika reassured her senior in sync with You, both saluting enthusiastically.  
  
“Yup! We’ll be back in a jiffy!”  
  


* * *

  
“Kanan-san, any sign?”  
“‘Fraid not. Haven’t seen ‘em in… 4 hours now? Almost your turn for watch duty, actually.”  
“They said they’d be back in two. This is double that.”  
“I know, you’ve told me that they were supposed to be back by then every half-hour for two hours now.”  
  
Dia glared, prompting Kanan to raise her hands defensively.  
  
“I’m sure they’re just hiding out someplace safe until a group disperses. They’re capable young ladies, Dia.”  
“And if they’re not?”  
“They are.”  
“I’m going out there.”  
  
Clearly taken aback, Kanan questioned her friend.  
  
“What?”  
“I’m going to find them.”  
“Dia? Why?”  
“If they need rescue, I can help. I trust you to look after the other two, but for now I’m heading out.”  
“If they need rescue, I can do it. You really don’t have t-”  
“I do. Listen to me, Kanan-san.”  
  
The two stared into each others’ eyes for a moment before Kanan backed off.  
  
“I’m not gonna win this one, am I? Just… be safe, yeah? Can’t be losing you.”  
“Of course.”  
  


* * *

  
A crowd.  
  
Dia had been searching for quite some time, though certainly she was faster for not picking off zombies unnecessarily, and now she had come to this. It was obvious that they were going for something, as they were clawing at a door with the sort of desperation only seen by active walkers.  
  
Thinking quickly, Dia chucked a rock at a window further down the street. It drew the attention of one of them, which was enough to draw the attention of the rest of them. They shambled groggily down the street with just enough speed to be worrying, and Dia hopped the fence she was hiding behind and made her way silently to the door.  
  
As was the custom, Dia gave very deliberate and patterned knocks on the door.  
  
“Who is it?” Came Chika’s voice from the other side. She sounded weak and unstable, which was not a good sign.  
  
“Kurosawa Dia. Let me in quickly please.”  
  
There was a shifting sound, presumably from a piece of furniture being moved from the doorway, and Dia was let in.  
  
… Something was wrong, more than it already was.  
  
“Where’s You?” she asked as the furniture was moved back by the viscera-coated girl.  
“In the living room.”  
  
You was indeed there, laying on her back on the couch and breathing heavily.  
  
Her face was red.  
  
“You!” Dia whisper-yelled, rushing to her girlfriend’s side.  
  
Said girlfriend could barely shift her eyes to the side to view her.  
  
“Careful!”  
“She wasn’t bitten, was she?”  
“I don’t know. It might’ve just been from when I got the walker that was on her, but… I told her to go lie down anyway just in case.”  
“You didn’t even check for a wound?”  
“They were going to get us!”  
“And if she turned while you were inside with her?”  
“Then…”  
  
Chika broke into tears.  
  
Dia turned her attention back to You. She checked her face, her forehead, her scalp. There was indeed a bite mark, hidden just beyond the hairline and bleeding profusely (as head wounds are wont to do). You leaned into the apparent caress, coating Dia’s hand more thoroughly with the scarlet slickness.  
  
“Sorry.” she breathed.  
“You said you’d come back safely.”  
“I guess I overestimated… sorry.”  
“You said you’d be done in two hours.”  
“I guess I underestimated… sorry.”  
“You said you’d shower me in kisses.”  
“I can still do that one.”  
“Um. Should I leave?”  
“Watch the door, Chika-san.”  
“Righto.”  
  
Dia didn’t look back at the footsteps retreating from the room. Her eyes were focused on You’s, which were barely focused on her own.  
  
“You’re covered in blood, You.”  
“Haha… yeah. You got a hankie?”  
“You don’t have long though, do you?”  
“Prob’ly not. Couple more minutes maybe, but you should be good if you act fast. I don’t bite.”  
“You’re sure.”  
“I’m sure. I just want one more, okay? Grant a dying girl her final wish?”  
  
Hesitant though she was, Dia pulled her hankerchief out of her pocket. She wiped the blood from her girlfriend’s mouth area as thoroughly as possible.  
  
She planted a quick and light kiss on her lips, still concerned about a number of factors.  
  
“Heh…” You chuckled.  
  
Dia worried from the noise that You was going to throw up, but instead she just started crying. Her body was wracked with sobs, and Dia instinctively moved back. You shifted forwards, and a fresh wave of blood poured back down over her face.  
  
Eyebrows could take a lot of liquid, Dia had noted, but not an endless amount.  
  
Chika re-entered the room, panicked.  
  
“What’s happening? Is she okay? Has she turned already?”  
“... We may not have much time. Chika-san, we should say our goodbyes.”  
“Okay.” she replied, heartbreakingly saddened.  
  
“You.” Dia said, placing a hand on hers.  
  
You threw her head back and bit her lip. The sobs grew quieter. Dia retreated to let Chika have her moment.  
  
“You-chan… I’m sorry I got you into this mess. You’re my best friend, and I’m really happy I got to know you pretty much my whole life. You’ve been so good at everything, and I’m super proud of you! I… I don’t want you to be gone… but I guess it has to happen eventually, huh? You deserve better than this… I’m sorry. You mean the world to me, you’ve done so much for me. I’m sorry!”  
“It’s okay, Chika-chan. I forgive you. You’re good. It wasn’t your fault, I messed up.”  
“You-chaaaaaaan!” Chika sobbed, wrapping her arms around her dying friend.  
  
“Chika-san, keep your distance! She could turn soon.”  
“R-right.” she replied, reluctantly letting go.  
  
“I don’t want to turn.”  
“I know. I…”  
  
Dia mentally composed herself.  
  
“I’ll give you an honorable death.”  
“Thanks. I love you so much…”  
“I know. You’ve helped me grow as a person, and I feel proud of your growth as well. You’ve been caring to a point I wasn’t sure I would ever get from a partner. You supported Aqours so well, all the way to the end. I’ve developed feelings beyond what I was expecting, and… I’m not ashamed to admit that this will hurt me. Not any more. You’ve taught me that sometimes I can be vulnerable, and for that I am grateful. You’ve been a very special and amazing person, and again, I love you.”  
  
Watching You slowly lose focus through her speech was heart-wrenching, but it seemed she at least made it to the end without passing out entirely.  
  
Dia stood.  
  
She drew her weapon.  
  
She finished her off.  
  
She looked down at the corpse of her girlfriend, checking her condition.  
  
Her face was redder.  
  
She would not be reanimated.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely overshot the required wordcount here, but that's good! I don't mind losing so much tbh, though wins would be nice too.


End file.
